One-Winged Angel
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Jamie is a member of the New Noah's Arc circus, and has been for her whole life. With her brothers and friends Anaconda, Sword, and Jester she will learn much about her self. She meet friends old and new and make dangerous enemies. In the end she will learn her heart belongs to one demon... and he is simply one hell of a butler.
1. Chapter 1

One Winged Angel

Ch. 0 Rewind

_So you want to know who I am. Where I'm from? My family, and all that crap. Well I tell you the only family I've ever known is the New Noah's Arc Circus. My friends and my brothers were Sword, Jester, and Anaconda. Sword is sword eater, and is a young man of 17 years. He is five foot six in height. He has short red hair and lovely green eyes. Jester is a clown of sorts. He is 17 like Sword and is five foot three in height. He has short spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. Anaconda is a snake charmer and is the oldest of us at 19 years. He is also the tallest at six foot three in height. He has short white hair and bright green eyes. I am five foot two. I have navy blue hair and deep blue eyes to match. I am an acrobat and a tree walker. I am Jamie and Smile to my circus brothers. _

_For the longest time I had peace in my life. The New Noah's Arc Circus traveled round the world. The year is now 2013, I am eighteen, Sword and Jester are Seventeen and Anaconda is Nineteen. We have just arrived to London England…and my life just got turned up side down. For I would learn that I am one of the most powerful to exist. I would learn that I am Jamie Ellea Phantomhive, the solo heir to Ciel Phantomhive's vast fortune. _

_And it all started when we meet Suit… _


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1 We Meet Suit

Sword, Jester, Anaconda, and I sat on the performer's bench just out side the ring as the older members of the circus got first shot a practicing their routines for their opening show. Our opening show was for kids and was earlier but did not mean we got to practice early. Jester looked toward where the "mother" as we were to call her lived and worked and we saw our handler Dragon as he was called approach. He sneered and said "Sword, Jester, Anaconda, and…what's yous name again girly?" I glared and said "Smile sir." "Ah that's right Smile. This heres your new tent mate Suit hes be working with yah so yall better behave." With that Dragon stalked off to join the other older members, I whispered "Those who speak of what they know find to late that prudent silence is wise. Dragon hold your tongue and keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

Sword smirked, Jester grinned, and Anaconda…and his four snakes hissed. I looked at Suit. He was nicely dressed and his hair neatly kept. His hair was raven black and his eyes were neon yellow and green. Suit stared at me and asked "Is that really what they call you? They really call you Smile?" I nodded and said "however these three call me Phantom or the Phantom."

We took Suit to our tent and he was surprised that I was the only girl and didn't get much privacy. I said "I trust these three." I pointed to Sword, Jester, and Anaconda. "They found me and saved me from a forest fire. I used to live in a forest back in Sterling Heights Michigan. Now I live with them on the open road where ever it leads…I do however want to know about who I am…I'm an orphan you see. I don't know my family like Sword, Jester, and Anaconda do."

Suit smiled softly at me and said "I will help you with that, you have my word on that Smile." I looked at the time. Dinner time then only an hour before every one was to be in bed. "Sorry guys looks like we don't get to practice today. We'll try tomorrow." Suit frowned and sighed. Sword was disappointed he wanted to show us his new act. Anaconda petted his snakes. He had two Water Moccasins named Shelly, and Wizel. He had an Anaconda named Orwell. And he had an albino snake named Eilie. It was Jester's turn to hiss. I sighed and said "We start dawn. Suit would that be alright with you?" He smirked and said "More than alright." I smiled evilly and said "Good."


End file.
